


a drabble & a doodle

by governmentgoldfish



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Fanart, Implied Torture, doodle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 04:49:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18564247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/governmentgoldfish/pseuds/governmentgoldfish
Summary: I posted this on tumblr ages ago but forgot to post it here.





	a drabble & a doodle

Buzz buzz.

_Buzz buzz._

_Buzz buzz._

Sherlock, presumably deep in his mind palace, didn’t move.

If it weren’t 3am, John would get it; it hadn’t taken him long to begrudgingly accept the unpaid role of Sherlocks live-in secretary. If it was that important though, whoever it was would ring John anyway.

_Buzz buzz._

The phone in his pocket remained untouched.

_Buzz buzz._

“You haven’t moved at all, have you?” John’s voice coming from the kitchen hours later pulled Sherlock from his mind, where he’d comfortably been sat since before his flatmate had retired to bed the night previous.

A softly quirked brow, a lifted shoulder. The word ‘busy’ was the one word answer John received to his query. The doctor sighed and clicked on the kettle.

_Buzz buzz._

“Is that your phone?”

_Buzz buzz._

“You’re popular this morning.”

“Mm.” Pulling the phone from his pocket, he silently offered a trade; John could have the phone and Sherlock could have the mug that the other held. This sort of thing was routine now; John would make a tea for himself and a coffee for Sherlock, take the latter to its intended consumer in return for the others phone, which John would then go through. Any morning where Sherlock was not already on his phone started like that.

“They’re all from Greg.” Sherlock remained silent; John knew to relay any important information.

“Sherlock…”

“Mm.”

“Sherlock-!”

“ _What?_ ”

John silently handed him the phone. It wasn’t long before Sherlock understood the horror in his expression. 

> _Message from **Lestrade**_  
>  _**Today** 3.07 AM_  
>  What exactly do you see in him?
> 
> _**Today** 3.07 AM_  
>  He’s so ordinary.
> 
> _**Today** 3.08 AM_  
>  I suppose the silver hair would be fetching if it didn’t make him look so old.
> 
> _**Today** 3.11 AM_  
>  Quite the snorer, isn’t he?
> 
> _**Today** 4.13 AM_  
>  First thing he did was threaten me.
> 
> _**Today** 4.14 AM_  
>  ‘If you go anywhere near Sherlock’
> 
> _**Today** 4.14 AM_  
>  How adorable.
> 
> _**Today** 4.46 AM_  
>  Still tucked up in that head of yours?
> 
> _**Today** 4.52 AM_  
>  Sherloooooooooooock.
> 
> _**Today** 4.54 AM_  
>  Spoilsport.
> 
> _**Today** 5.20 AM_  
>  Is he always this stubborn?
> 
> _**Today** 5.24 AM_  
>  Oh he’s trying to be tough. Bless.
> 
> _**Today** 5.50 AM_  
>  Ooo he’s quite vocal when you hit the right spot.
> 
> _**Today** 6.43 AM_  
>  I think I’ll keep him.
> 
> _**Today** 6.43 AM  
>  Image attached._  
>  Wish you were here! JM x

 

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the tumblr link if anyone wants it; https://amanandgoodatit.tumblr.com/post/163840216776


End file.
